


Kobol, Scattered

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: A conversation in the brig.





	Kobol, Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Kobol's Last Gleaming-The Farm. (posted originally on meme for '100 words of ___' but edited a bit). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

The brig was silent. 

Apollo rapped his knuckles on the metal bars before taking a breath to speak.

"I just wish you would have done something." 

"Lee..." 

A ring in the air as Apollo hit the bars of his cell. "Dammit, Laura!" 

The guard on duty shifted, forcing Apollo's voice down lest the entirety of Galactica have another rumor for the gossip mill. 

"Dammit, Laura, it was _one_ thing. We just needed that one thing."

"People would have died, Lee. I can't accept that."

"Because what's happening is better." 

She didn't give a response. 

The brig was silent once more.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
